


The Only Kiss I Need

by teh_jules



Category: Finding Neverland (2004)
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Het
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/teh_jules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vielleicht hat er sie geküsst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Kiss I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Für meine beiden besten Freundinnen: V. und morcowen

**The Only Kiss I Need**

by jules

 

~*~

 

Er fragt sie ob sie nicht zuerst alles sehen möchte und sie stimmt zu, mit einem Lächeln, das er nicht ganz ansehen kann. Er führt sie die Treppe, die dunklen Holzstufen hinauf, die sie wie ein Mann erklimmt. Er mag es wie sie ihren Rock hebt um nicht darüber zu stolpern.

 

Er zeigt ihr das erste Schlafzimmer, mit den zu kleinen Fenstern, die rechteckige Lichtschächte durch das Zimmer werfen. Das Bett in der Ecke erscheint groß und wuchtig. Es riecht nach altem Holz und Feuchtigkeit, aber sie läßt sich daran nicht stören und bleibt vor den kleinen, rechteckigen Bildern an der Wand stehen.

 

Ihr Profil zeichnet sich gegen die Dunkelheit ab. Ihr Haar leuchtet wie alle Dinge leuchten, die aus Licht bestehen. Ihre Lippen sind zwei runde Stücke eines Pfirsichs. Sie ist wunderschön, als sie sich abwendet. Sie ist wunderschön, als sie durch den Raum geht und ihn ansieht, als sie an der Tür am entgegen liegendem Ende ankommt.

 

Er folgt ihr ohne recht zu wissen was er sagen soll. Also führt er sie weiter, zurück in den Flur, der ihm beengend klein vorkommt, jetzt wo sie neben ihm steht und er ihr näher ist. Dieser Satz sollte weiter gehen, aber er weiß nicht wie nah er ihr ist. Wie er ihr nah ist.

 

Es hat nie eine Rolle gespielt in welcher Verbindung *sie* zueinander stehen. Die meiste Zeit sehen sie sich über die Köpfe der Kinder an.

 

Sie bewundert den orangenen Raum und er sagt das es ihr Schlafzimmer ist. Das er sich gedacht hat das sie hier schlafen könnte. Sie dreht sich nicht um als er das sagt, aber sie nickt.

 

Das Licht hier ist heller. Vielleicht will er deshalb das sie hier schläft. Er stellt sich vor wie sie morgens von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt wird, bevor es ihre Kinder können. Ihr Haar auf dem Kissen ausgebreitet, wie etwas verschüttetes und ihre weißen Arme auf dem Laken anstatt darunter. Wahrscheinlich sind ihre Wangen ein wenig gerötet. Sie schläft in ihrem Morgenmantel.

 

Sie geht zwei Schritte und steht genau vor dem Nachttisch, eine Kommode die seiner Großmutter gehörte, die Mary aber nicht ausstehen kann. Er ist froh das sie hier steht. Seine Großmutter hätte nicht gewollt das ihre Kommode in Marys Nähe ist.

 

Sylvia berührt das Holz mit den Fingerspitzen und er sieht aus dem Fenster. Geht herüber zu den großen Fenstern und öffnet eines. Die Luft ist nicht gut hier, stellt er fest. Er kann Glöckchen hören und Kinderstimmen, als er sich vorbeugt.

 

Er weiß trotzdem noch wo sie steht. Er könnte sich umdrehen, die Augen geschlossen halten und auf sie zeigen, mit seinem Finger.

 

Sie reden über das Haus, als sie die Treppen hinunter gehen. Er ist bereit sie zu halten, falls sie fallen würde. Doch sie geht die Treppe hinab, so wie sie hinaufgekommen ist. Er erinnert sich daran das nicht alle Frauen so sind wie seine Ehefrau.

 

Trotzdem weiß er wie sich der Stoff ihres Kleides anfühlen würde, wenn er sie an der Hüfte festhielte. Er würde ihren rechten Hüftknochen spüren.

 

Unten im Wohnzimmer bewundert sie das Geschirr mit dem Blumenmuster im Schrank und er schlägt vor einen Tee zu trinken, was sie dankbar annimmt und in die Küche geht um das Wasser aufzusetzen. Er setzt sich in den Sessel und gleitet tiefer in die Polster als er gedacht hat, doch er kann sie sehen, wie sie den Kessel in der Hand hält. Eingerahmt vom Türrahmen. Sie sieht aus wie ein Bild.

 

Er möchte sie anstarren dürfen. Trotzdem glaubt er das dies nicht das richtige Gesprächsthema ist.

 

Kommen sie doch hier in die Küche, sagt sie zu ihm und ihre Stimme hallt nach auf dem Weg zu ihm.

 

Er greift sich zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank und kommt ihrer Aufforderung nach. Ihr Korb steht auf dem Boden neben dem Tisch, Kekse liegen auf einem Zierteller auf der Mitte. Sie setzt und streicht sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Gibt es einen Grund nervös zu sein? Ihr Gesicht sagt ihm nichts. Ihre Hände sind wieder still.

 

Kann ich Sie besuchen kommen? Er weiß das er sich anhört wie ein kleiner Junge, der fragt ob er hinunter in den Garten gehen darf um dort die Bonbons zu essen, die er vorher aus der Küche geklaut hat.

 

Sie lächelt irritiert.

 

Natürlich. antwortet sie. Natürlich. Warum sollten Sie nicht kommen. Es ist Ihr Haus.

 

Er steht am Fenster, wieder, und er muß aufhören darüber nachzudenken ob sie verschwinden würde, sobald jemand sagt, er glaube nicht länger an sie.

 

Jedes Geräusch erscheint ihm plötzlich lauter zu sein. Das machen die Kacheln, denkt er. Doch manchmal ist es nur die Spannung die entsteht, kurz bevor etwas geschieht.

 

Er möchte sie bei ihrem Vornamen nennen.

 

 

 

Es hat den ganzen Tag geregnet. Es riecht drinnen nach Gras, Matsch und es ist kühl, aber die Jungen haben sich geweigert als er vorschlug den Ofen an zumachen. John hat die Nase gerümpft und gesagt das sie _Sommer_ haben.

 

Sie gehen trotzdem raus, nehmen seinen Regenschirm mit sich, während Sylvia und er im Haus bleiben. Sie sieht beinahe einsam aus, wie sie dort auf dem Sessel sitzt und Sachen flickt. Was würde sie sagen, würde er seinen Schatten zu ihr bringen und ihr auftragen ihn wieder anzunähen? Könnte sie das?

 

Eine Stelle an ihrem weißblauem Rock ist ein wenig schmutzig und diese Tatsache macht sie noch faszinierender für ihn. Der Fleck war schon dort als er heute nachmittag kam und sie war ein wenig durcheinander, sagte ihm er solle sie nicht genau ansehen, während sie hinter Michael herlief und verlangte das er ihr den Stift gab, mit dem er einen Vogel oben auf die Wand im Schlafzimmer der Jungen gemalt hatte.

 

James war nicht böse. Er sah sich den Vogel (einen Schwan) sogar sehr genau an und befand ihn als sehr gelungen, was Sylivia dazu brachte die Lippen aufeinander zu drücken und die Brauen in die Stirn zu ziehen.

 

James schüttelte den Kopf, als versuche er klar zu werden und sah Michael sehr böse an.

 

Michael, Michael. sagte er. Das war sehr _unaufmerksam_ von dir.

 

Der kleine, runde Michael sah niedergeschlagen auf und die anderen Jungen, die an der Tür standen sahen mit geweiteten Augen zu.

 

Jeder weiß doch das Schwäne immer zu *zweit* sind.

 

Damit ließ sich James auf dem Boden nieder und malte einen zweiten Schwan neben Michaels.

 

Sylvia flickt und James beobachtet sie über seine Zeitung hinweg. Wenn er ließt, so sehen die Frauen, von denen die Rede ist, aus wie sie. Sie haben ihr Haar und manchmal ihre Augen. Einige Dinge ließt er ihr vor. Dann stellen sie es sich zusammen vor.

 

Als die Jungen wiederkommen ist sie eingeschlafen. Sie schmieren sich Brote und machen Tee, essen in der Küche und im stehen. Sie machen ein Spiel aus dem Zubett gehen. Die Jungen sind leise, James schleicht die Treppe hinauf wie ein Indianer.

 

Pscht, sagt er und zieht die Tür hinter sich zu, Muxmäuschenstill. Sie sehen ihn aus wartenden Gesichtern an. Haben wir es gut gemacht? Haben wir gewonnen? Er nickt und löscht das Licht. Sie schließen schnell die Augen. Selbst der Schlaf ist ein Wettkampf.

 

Er geht die Treppen hinab, ins Wohnzimmern, zurück zu Sylvia, die immer noch auf dem Sessel liegt und schläft, als sei ein Zauber über sie gefallen.

 

Er sagt ihren Namen. Sagt ihn solange bis er ihn in seinem Mund spüren kann. Er flüstert ihn, zu leise. Sie wacht nicht auf. Er weiß das es eine Ausrede ist.

 

Sie ist nicht aufgewacht, denkt er und berührt ihre Hand, ihre Finger. Er muß kein schlechtes Gewissen haben.

 

Ihre Haut ist sehr, sehr weich, als wolle sie diese Aussage Lügen strafen.

 

 

 

Die Tage bevor der Doktor kommen muß vergehen zu schnell. James kann sich danach an nichts mehr erinnern außer ihr Husten. Wie sie vorn über gebeugt im Salon steht und hustet, _hustet_. In diesen Augenblicken möchte er ihren Rücken berühren, doch er tut es nie. Meist hört sie auf, bevor er es sich anders überlegt und lächelt ihn aus glasigen Augen an.

 

Sie spielen mit den Kindern und James fragt sich ob es sich so für jede Familie anfühlt. Hat sich ihr Mann so gefühlt, wie er jetzt? Er schiebt diesen Gedanken weit von sich, wie Michael seine Suppe beim Essen fort schiebt. Er will nichts damit zu tun haben.

 

Er und die Jungs haben ein Zelt im Salon gebaut, aus Decken und Stühlen, da es abends nichts besseres zu tun gibt. Bevor sie zu Bett gehen erzählt Sylvia ihnen ein Märchen, eines das er noch nicht kennt hat und er hört ihr aufmerksam zu. Er liegt auf dem Rücken und starrt hinauf in die Dunkelheit ihres Lagers. Sylvias Stimme ist ein wenig zu leise, aber er versteht sie trotzdem.

 

Er möchte das dies alles nicht aufhört, niemals aufhört.

 

Er möchte das es nur noch Sommer nach Sommer nach Sommer gibt. Doch Sommer dauern nicht ewig und Jungs werden groß. Außer sie heißen James. Er ist nie wirklich in die Kleidung hinein gewachsen, egal wie viel Inches über einen Sommer hinweg dazu kamen.

 

Am Ende sitzt er in seinem Automobil und fährt nach Hause. Versucht nicht an Mary zu denken, wie sie verdrießlich auf ihn wartet und das Silber am Tisch verheißungsvoll und kurzweilig glitzert, wie all die Versprechungen die er ihr einst gemacht hat.

 

Er kann so tun, als würde am Ende dieser Reise in die Dunkelheit Sylvia stehen.

 

Sie hat ihn heute bei seinem Vornamen genannt. Es ist ihm das erste Mal aufgefallen. Beinahe hatte er geglaubt sie würde die Hand ausstrecken und ihm das Haar aus den Augen streichen.

 

 

 

Die Tage nach dem Doktor sind hell und sonnig und alles was sie nicht sein sollten. Der Sommer gewährt ihnen keinen Aufschub. Erzählt ihnen Lügen, wie Erwachsene es tun.

 

Sein Haus steht leer. Die Schranktüren in Marys Zimmer sind immer noch offen, gähnend, die Schubladen aus den Angeln gehoben. Er läßt alles so und verschließt den Raum. Er sollte eine Lücke in seinem Leben spüren, doch das tut er nicht.

 

Er füllt sein Haus mit einer Geschichte an, dann der nächsten und der darauffolgenden. Das einzige nach dem er sich sehnt ist das Bild von Sylvia, wie sie in seinem Cottage aufwacht, blinzelt und gähnt. Er wollte sie könnten dort bleiben. Er wollte _er_ könnte dort sein.

 

Er würde in dem kleinem Raum am Ende des Flures schlafen. Ein wirklich kleiner Raum, mit seltsam floralen Tapetenmustern, einem winzigem, braunem Schreibtisch und einem schmalem Messingbett, einem in die Wand eingelassenem Schrank. Die Notizen quillen aus den Schubladen, der Schreibtisch ist voll. Das Bett ist ungemacht und er ist barfuß. Das Fenster über dem Schreibtisch ist weit offen, es ist noch sehr früh und doch glaubt er zu wissen wann sie aufwacht.

 

Dort wäre es einfach sich vorzugaukeln das er in ihrem Leben ist. Jeden Morgen würde er an ihrem Zimmer vorbeigehen und kurz vor ihrer Tür stehen bleiben. Er ist ein Junge der einen Streich spielen wird und doch nicht ganz. Seine Welt ist nicht immer nur angefüllt mit Unschuld, wenn es um sie geht.

 

Er hat ihr diesen Raum nicht gezeigt und er weiß keinen Grund dafür. Was hätte sie gesagt, hätte sie den verschlossenen Raum gesehen? Hätte sie ihn eingeladen zu bleiben? Manchmal? Wenn es eigentlich zu spät war noch nach London zurück zu fahren?

 

Vielleicht, denkt er, gibt es dieses Zimmer auch nicht. Vielleicht hat dieses Zimmer nie existiert. Und doch erinnert er sich an ihre Augen, wie sie kurz zum Ende des Ganges streifen und die Tür ansehen, bevor er blinzelt und sie bereits die Treppen hinabgeht.

 

Nein, er ist nie morgens aufgewacht, geblendet von staubigem Licht, mit dem Wissen das sie zwei Zimmer weiter schläft. Er ist froh darum. Er wüßte nicht was er mit dem Wissen getan hätte, das sie so nah ist.

 

Und wenn es doch existiert, dieses Zimmer, wer weiß ob sie ihn dort hätte bleiben lassen, in vollem Bewußtsein das er kein kleiner Junge mehr ist. Dieser Gedanke, wenigstens, ist ein kleiner Trost.

 

 

 

Es tut weh ihr jetzt nah zu sein, denn er weiß das er die Erlaubnis nur hat, weil sie keine Zeit mehr haben. Er darf an ihrem Bett sitzen und ihre Stirn berühren, die Tasse mit dem Tee halten, wenn er das Gefühl hat, sie ließe sie gleich fallen.

 

Sie hat keine Kraft mehr. Nicht einmal mehr um den Jungen etwas vorzuspielen. Ihre Arme und Beine sind schlaff, ihr Husten schüttelt sie, als wäre sie ein Ast im Wind.

 

Das Licht hingegen ist ihr Verbündeter. Tagsüber wirkt sie wie eine Frau die gerade aus einem Mittagsschlaf erwacht ist, immer noch ein wenig müde, aber frisch. Der Gedanke das sie wieder gesund wird scheint nicht so absurd. Doch um so später der Abend, um so grauer wirkt sie. Ihre Mutter bringt die Jungen ins Bett, bevor sie Sylvia so sehen können.

 

Er möchte sein Gesicht gegen ihren Bauch pressen und weinen. Er weiß nicht wie er diesen Schmerz lindern soll.

 

Statt dessen kriecht er zu ihr ins Bett, wie es vielleicht einer ihrer Söhne nach einem Alptraum tun würde. Alles was er auszieht sind seine Schuhe und sein Jackett. Ihr Körper ist warm und trügerisch neben seinem. Sie wirkt dünner, wenn er den Arm um sie legt.

 

Es ist zwei Tage her seit sie Nimmerland gesehen hat und sie stirbt.

 

Er möchte sie festhalten, so als würde er sie lediglich davon abhalten zur Tür hinaus zugehen.

 

Erzähl mir von unserem Leben zusammen, sagt sie und das tut er.

 

Er redet und redet. Er spinnt ein Leben das es niemals gab. Das es niemals geben wird. Er weiß sie wird nicht sterben, bevor er zu Ende erzählt hat und er hat Angst vor dem Moment in dem es nichts mehr zu sagen gibt. Er hat Angst vor der Stille, in der er feststellen wird, das sie nicht mehr atmet, das ihr Licht ausgegangen ist.

 

Das alles um ihn herum dunkel ist und er eine Lampe an sich preßt, als wäre sie das beste in seinem Leben.

 

Dabei war es doch das Licht, denkt er. Das _Licht_.

 

Erinnerst du dich an den Tag an dem ich dir das Haus gezeigt habe? Er spürt wie sie gegen sein Schlüsselbein nickt und er erzählt weiter, hastig: An diesem Tag habe ich dich das erste Mal geküßt.

 

Du wärest zu schüchtern mich zu küssen, James. sagt sie. Er weiß das sie recht hat. Aber er kann sich so gut wie sie an den Moment erinnern, wo der Kuß hätte sein sollen. Es fühlt sich an, als wäre ein Teil in einem Theaterstück hinaus geschnitten worden. Der Kuß den er sich vorstellt, paßt wie ein Puzzleteil in seine Erinnerungen.

 

Nein. beharrt er. Ich habe dich an diesem Tag geküßt.

 

Sie lächelt und er kann die warmen Tränen spüren, die von ihren Wangen hinab auf sein gestärktes Hemd fallen.

 

Ja. murmelt sie. Ja. Und bevor sie fragen kann, küßt er sie. Er beugt seinen Kopf ein wenig, trifft ihren Mundwinkel. Es ist süß und warm. Ihre Finger berühren seine Hand auf dem Laken. Er weiß nun wie es ist neben ihr auf zu wachen. Wie es ist neben ihr einzuschlafen. Wie es ist Jahre lang, morgen für morgen neben ihr am Frühstückstisch zu sitzen und ihr dabei zu zusehen wie sie sich Aprikosenmarmelade auf ihr Brötchen schmiert. Er weiß es, weil er es sich vorstellen kann. James ist kein Betrüger. Er ist nur ein Mann der die Vergangenheit umschreibt um die Gegenwart erträglich zu machen.

 

Vielleicht hat er sie tatsächlich an diesem Tag geküßt, wer weiß.

 

 

 

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback ist wie ein Kuss.


End file.
